Combat System
Battle System Movement Use the “R” key to toggle between running and walking. Move by left-clicking on the ground, or by using “W, A, S, D” keys on keyboard. If you click once on a certain location, your character will attempt to move to that location. If you hold down the left mouse button, your character will continue to move where you point the cursor. Combo System Depending on your weapons, you may be able to complete combo attacks between 2 and 5 hits. Damage increases with each successive combo hit. If your current opponent has been defeated while executing a combo, attacking a nearby enemy will continue the combo. Factors that Stop Combos * Hit: If an opponent hits you and causes damage, your combo will be interrupted. * Block: If your opponent blocks your attack or if you block their attack, the current combo will be interrupted. * Guard: Guard: If you guard an opponent's attack, your combo will stop, but not when the opponent guards your attack. Attack System Various weapons have different attack speeds. Some are faster than others. Also, some items and weapons may affect your attack speed. Attack Method Normal Attack: There are two control modes, Mode A and Mode B. * Mode A attacks automatically with a single left-click. * Mode B attacks automatically with a double left-click. Skill Attack: Skill attacks are divided into Mode A and Mode B. * With Mode A, select the skill by 1-6 key or F5-F10 key, and right click on the opponent to attack. * With Mode B, select target using a single left-click, then choose skills by 1-6 key or F5-F10 key to attack. Character Death Penalty Your character will die when its HP reaches 0. The character will be resurrected at the point determined as the resurrection point, which may vary if the player is in PK mode or if the player has changed the resurrection location with an NPC. Contrary to many other MMO's 2Moons has no EXP loss penalty upon player's death. Battle Conditions Successful Attack * Effect: Your opponent will be damaged and will be pushed back, unable to attack for a moment. * Occurrence: Your opponent will be pushed back further if the damage is greater. The maximum distance depends on the type of monster. Block * Effect for Defender: Blocking occurs at a specific rate, depending on your character's stats. If you successfully block, you take no damage and the opponent is temporarily stopped. * Effect for Attacker: When your attack is blocked, you will not be able to attack for a moment, and your vulnerability is increased momentarily. * Occurrence: Blocking depends on dexterity and item options. Guard * Effect: When attacked from opponent, guarding occurs in certain rate. Damage becomes reduced when guarded. (The attacker’s combo will be kept.) * Guarding Rate: The rate at which you successfully guard attacks is determined by Dexterity, and can be enhanced by using certain items. Criticals * Effect: Critical hits can cause highly increased damage. Criticals occur randomly. Corpse Damage * When monsters receive damage and die, depending on the type of damage, their corpses get cut up differently.